I Will Always Return
by Lucrece Malfoy
Summary: Seventeen. The rest of the Hogwarts trio's lives are ahead. Will Hermione always return home to her best friends...and her true love? (R/Hr goodness! R&R! COMPLETED)
1. Introduction

I Will Always Return  
Introduction  
  
I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return  
  
I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong  
  
Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through  
  
Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cuz you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you -Ya I 'm on my way home  
  
Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you - will always return   
  
Hermione Granger is seventeen. Life flew by and finally she and her friends are out in the real world. They're adults. Hermione gets a job working as an assistant to the American Minister of Magic. Will she always return to her home and her friends? But most of all, her true love, Ron Weasley?  
  
PG-13; romance/drama  
Pairing: R/Hr  
  
I do not own the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does, brilliant woman.   
  
I do not own the songs used in chapter titles. I Will Always Return is on the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack and is sung by my favorite singer, Bryan Adams. 


	2. Part One: Here's To The Night

I Will Always Return  
Part One: Here's To The Night  
  
So denied, so I lied  
Are you the now or never kind  
In a day, and a day, love  
I'm going to be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had  
Are you cool with just tonight?  
Here's a toast to all those  
Who hear me all too well...  
  
"Mione, your turn!" Harry Potter grinned at one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. Eight of the Gryffindor seventh years were having a small party in the Gryffindor common room, playing Charades. Hermione jumped to her feet, long ponytail swinging behind her. At seventeen, Hermione was actually very pretty. Her curly hair had been tamed (somewhat) and was gathered in a ponytail. Her dark eyes sparkled and her rose colored lips pulled into the perfect smile. "Okay," she stood before Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Hermione staggered around, bumping into things. "Drunk!" yelled Seamus. Hermione grinned and nodded. "All right, now what?" Seamus looked around at his friends. "Careers." Hermione said instantly. The boys groaned. "Okay, where are you going after school, Lavender?" Lavender smiled proudly. "A university. I'm going to study European Muggle history, then return to the Ministry of Magic in two years, working in a Muggle department." Everybody clapped and Lavender beamed. "Okay, me next!" Parvati said quickly. "I'm going to live with my grandmum in Scotland. I'm going to run a robe shop." Parvati had a gift for knitting and sewing. "What about Padma?" said Hermione curiously. "She's going to work in the International Magical Cooperation office at the Ministry." "Cool. Ron?" Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm going to work with Dad in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office." Despite his complaints about the office being boring, Hermione could tell he was proud. "Awesome. Seamus?" "I'm going to run a Quidditch supplies shop. Dean and I are starting it." They both looked excited. "Neville?" Neville looked beside himself. "Working at the Ministry. I'm going to be an office assistant." Hermione grinned. Neville was nice but very forgetful. She was sure his grandmother had to pull a few strings to get him a job in the Ministry. "Harry?" Harry grinned happily. "I'm playing Quidditch for the Wimbourne Wasps." Harry and Ron slapped hands. "Okay, Mione, what are you doing?" Ron looked curious. Hermione had been dreading this moment. She took a deep breath. "Workinfortheamericanministryomagic."  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
"What?" Ron looked puzzled, as did everybody else. Hermione slowed down this time. "I'm going to be the assistant to the American Minister of Magic, Ryan Blake." Harry's jaw dropped, Lavender and Parvati cheered, Seamus, Dean, and Neville looked shocked and Ron looked crushed. "You're leaving England?" Hermione looked down, afraid that tears would finally leave her eyes. "Er, well, yes." Ron leapt to his feet and took off to the boys' dormitories. "Ron!" The tears finally began to trickle down her face. "Ron, please! Come back!" A door slammed and Ron was gone. "I'm going to bed," she whispered. Hermione fled to the girls' dormitories, tears flooding down her cheeks.  
  
Put your name on the line  
Along with place and time  
Wanna stay, not to go  
I wanna to ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those   
Who hear me all too well...  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, her face covered in dry tears. She had spent a good part of the night, sobbing into her pillow. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her Gryffindor robes. The last time she would ever wear them. The tears came flooding back and she dashed into the bathroom to wash her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. No spell could hide that. Hermione straighted her Gryffindor tie and made sure her trunk was packed. She took a deep breath, looked around, and made her way to the common room. Loud wails and sobs met Hermione's ears as she entered the common room. Parvati and Lavender were clinging to each other for dear life. Even the boys looked sullen and sad. "Breakfast," said Harry weakly, leading the seventh years to the Great Hall.   
  
All my time is frozen motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
  
Here's a toast to all those  
Who know me all too well...  
  
All through the hall, other seventh years were crying. Hermione saw tears streaming down Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott's face. Even Pansy Parkinson, a nasty Slytherin, had tears glistening in her eyes. Hermione's thoughts wandered back to the first time she ever saw the Great Hall. It had looked just the same, the starry enchanted sky above sparkling. She pressed a hand to her cheek and discovered it was wet. She was crying again.   
  
The day went by way too quickly. Hermione's mind was blurred but she remembered a tearful goodbye with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall telling her she was one of the greatest students she ever had, tears shining in both of their eyes. Ron hadn't spoken to Hermione since last night. "Ron..." Hermione pulled him aside. "Ron, I'm so sorry." Ron angrily shook a tear from his face. "Mione, you know I'll always care about you. No matter what." Hermione hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back. "Group hug!" bellowed Harry from behind them. Hermione and Ron laughed, embracing him as well. "C'mon you two, the End of the Year feast is starting." The three of them entered the Great Hall for the last time.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon...  
  
"Another year, gone. Good luck and best wishes to the graduating seventh years." Albus Dumbledore addressed the students. Loud applause echoed through the halls for the seventh years. Hermione finally broke down. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Mione..." Harry and Ron put their arms around her. "Cheer up, let's eat!" Ron rubbed his hands as the feast appeared. Hermione ate a little while still crying alot. When the last bits of desert disappeared, the Gryffindors trudged back to the common room. They would be leaving first thing in the morning. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati stayed up until one, talking about the future. They all finally fell asleep in the arm chairs.   
  
"Wake up, Mione." Harry was poking her awake. "C'mon, breakfast." They slumped downstairs to the Great Hall. Hermione picked at her food sadly. "I'm going to miss Hogwarts so much," she mumbled. "We still have the train ride," said Ron, but his voice was full of sadness as well. "Let's go." The trio got up from the table and left Hogwarts for the Hogsmeade station.  
  
"I'll owl you the moment I get to New York." Hermione pulled on her light traveling cloak and tried to hug Harry and Ron at the same time. They had just stepped off onto Platform 9 and 3/4. "Goodbye." Harry hugged her tightly and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. "Sirius is waiting for me." They waved to Sirius as Harry hurried over to him. "Bye, Harry," Hermione murmured quietly. "Well...this is goodbye...I guess." Ron was rocking back and forth on his feet nervously. "Bye, Ron." They hugged and Ron gave her a quick peck on the lips. Hermione blushed and smiled. "Bye Ron." She quickly headed through the crowd and back into the Muggle world. Life would never be the same. And she would never love anyone like she loved Ron. If only he knew that. 


	3. Part Two: Here I Am

I Will Always Return  
Part Two: Here I Am  
  
Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true   
  
Hermione looked around the huge city, awestruck. She had been to London many times but the British city couldn't hold a candle to New York, New York. "Lost, miss?" A raggedy man with a toothy grin goggled her. "Er, no." Hermione hurried off down the street. "Miss Granger?" A tall, handsome man was striding toward her. "Mr. Blake?" she said in a voice of relief. "Yes. Pleasure." They shook hands quickly and headed into a grubby building. The front hall was elegant with a marble floor. "Wow!" She looked around, impressed. "Your room is on the fifth floor, room twelve. Your bedroom is in the back of the office. Good night." He strode off again. Hermione took the elevator to the fifth floor and found her office. "Miss Hermione Granger." She read from the brass plaque on the door. Hermione pulled out her wand. "Alohamora!" The door swung open and she entered the spacious office. There was a desk with a roll of parchment and ink bottle; a perch for owls; and another door leading to her room. Hermione opened Crookshanks's wicker basket and he jumped out and rubbed against her ankles, purring. "We're far from home, Crookshanks." Hermione sat down at the desk just as her owl, Luna, swooped in. "Hello, Luna." She stroked the owl's feathers as she began to write.  
Dear Harry,  
  
Made it to New York okay. The city is big and dirty but alright. Hope you, Sirius, and Hedwig are well.   
  
Love from Hermione  
Dear Ron,  
  
Made it to New York okay. Hope you're well. How's your job with your father going? How is your mum, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie? Send a letter with Pigwidgeon, not Errol. I don't think he could make the long journey.  
  
Love from Hermione  
Hermione tied the letters to Luna's leg and she soared off into the night. Hermione sighed and scooped up Crookshanks, heading toward her bedroom. A tiny bed and bathroom were inside. "Did I do the right thing, Crookshanks?" The cat just purred louder. "Night." She set him down and pulled on her nightgown. Hermione was asleep before her head hit the pillow.   
  
It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts  
It's a new day - it 's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am   
  
"Hmm? Is it time for breakfast?" Hermione was jerked away the next morning by someone tapping the side of her head. "Hedwig!" she gasped delightedly. Hedwig hooted softly and nipped at her wrist affectionately. Hermione stroked the female owl's snowy feathers gently. "Oh Hedwig, I miss them so much!" Hedwig hooted again. "Oh sorry," she smiled through her tears, untying the letter.   
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm glad you're okay. Sirius and I are well. Mione, are you sure you want to do this? Do you really want to be so far away from Ron? Yes, I know that you love him. I can see it in yours eyes, it's all to obvious. Please come home, Mione. We love and miss you.  
  
Your friend always,  
Harry  
Tears leaked onto the parchment. "I can't leave, can I?" Hedwig hooted again. "Maybe next year." Hermione stumbled out of bed, tripping over something. It was a leather-bound photo album. "Oh dear." Hermione set the album aside and scribbled a reply to Harry.  
Dear Harry,  
  
I want to come home, not sure if I should. I'll write again later.  
  
Love from Hermione  
Hermione tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she soared out of the open window. Hermione sat down on her bed and opened the album, tears forming in her eyes again. Written on the inside in gold ink was a message from Harry.  
Hermione-  
  
Never forget who you are. We were something as a trio, weren't we?  
  
Your friend always,  
Harry  
Hermione smiled through her tears as she opened the book. It was photographs of her, Harry, and Ron. The first photograph was taken in their first year. The three eleven year olds beamed up at her, waving energertically. How much life had changed since then. Voldemort had fell at the beginning of their seventh year, with the help of herself, Harry, and Ron, of course. Her book smarts and cleverness came in handy when she helped Sirius and Remus discover where Voldemort had been hiding. Life was safe for all of them now and Sirius's name had been cleared. He and Remus were both working at Hogwarts now as the Astronomy and Defense Against The Dark Arts professors. Life flew by so quickly.  
  
Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong   
  
Hermione sighed and began to get dressed. She'd work one year in America, then go home to England. One year. "Miss Granger?" There was a sharp knock on her door. "Coming," Hermione called as she slipped her feet into her boots. She pushed the door open and the Minister was standing there. "Ready for your first assignment?" Hermione nodded eagerly and followed him out of her bedroom, Crookshanks at her heels.  
  
It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts  
It's a new day - it 's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am   
  
She sat at her desk, poring over a long piece of parchment with the names of the Animagi living in the United States. Her assignment was to organize their names, locations, and animals on a new piece of parchment. Hermione was just writing "Lewis, Leslie" when Pigwidgeon came fluttering in through the window, hooting excitedly as he dropped the letter into Hermione's lap. "Pig!" she said happily. The owl hooted in recognition and zoomed around her head, Crookshanks watching him lazily with one yellow eye.   
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm glad you're okay. Everyone is well, but we miss you. Mum wants you to come for Christmas. Can you make it? Hope to hear from and see you soon.  
  
Your friend,  
Ron  
  
PS-I found a picture of us from fifth year I thought you might like to put in a frame on your desk. Hope you like it.  
Hermione lifted the photo from the tissue paper and smiled. She, Ron, and Harry were by the lake, beaming at the camera. Harry's arm was slung around one of her shoulders, and Ron's around her other. Hermione had her arms around them. It was taken right before the end of the year, after they had finished exams. She smiled and stuck it in a frame on her desk, next to the photo of her mum and dad. "Mum and Dad!" she gasped, pulling out a piece of parchment and scribbling a note to them. "Luna!" The owl came fluttering in from the bedroom, eyeing Pigwidgeon cautiously. "Bring this to Mum and Dad," she said, tying the letter to her leg. With one last look at Pigwidgeon, she sailed out the window. "Hold on, Pig." Hermione scribbled a note to Ron, accepting his invitation for Christmas and tied it to Pig's leg. "Bye, Pig," she said, watching him zoom out the window.  
  
Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way  
Here I am - this is me   
  
Hermione finished her work, then headed to the hall for lunch. She ate a salad and drank pumpkin juice, then scurried back to her office, where a new assignment sat on her desk. "Miss Granger, please proof-read and re-write this article for the Daily News. Thank you, Mr. Blake." Hermione sat down and pulled out her eagle feather quill and started on the report. 


	4. Part Three: I'll Be Home For Christmas

I Will Always Return  
Part Three: I'll Be Home For Christmas  
  
I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you  
  
It was now early December and Hermione's job was going wonderfully. It was interesting work and she got paid well. The only problem was the Minister seemed to fancy her. He always was taking her out to dinner at New York's finest restaurants and sending her flowers. But the biggest shock came when the Minister invited her to his place for Christmas. He sauntered up to her desk one snowy afternoon and smiled at her. "Hermione...I was wondering if you'd like to join me for Christmas." Hermione's eyes popped open and she ink spilled all over her report. "Um...Sorry, Minister, but I can't." Ryan frowned. "Why not?" "I...er...I'm going home for Christmas." He frowned even more. "Home?" "To England. To be with my family and friends." Ryan frowned again. "Well, it is quite disappointing...But of course, it's your choice. Merry Christmas, Hermione." Hermione blushed slightly and went back to work. "Merry Christmas, Ryan."   
  
I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
  
The next afternoon, Hermione bundled herself in her warmest cloak, mittens, and scarf. She packed a small suitcase and got ready to Apparate. With a quick pop, she disappeared and appeared a few minutes later in her parents' living room. "Hermione!" Mrs. Granger hurried over to her, tears glistening in her eyes. "Mum!" Hermione embraced her tightly. "Daddy!" Mr. Granger had entered the room and swept over to his wife and daughter. "How's life in America, pumpkin?" Hermione frowned slightly. "My boss fancies me. And I miss you." Mrs. Granger smiled and Mr. Granger laughed. "Well, you're always welcome home, sweetheart." Mrs. Granger kissed her daughter's cheek. "You're going to celebrate with us before going to the Weasleys', right?" Hermione nodded and shed her cloak, mittens, and scarf. It was Christmas Eve, and her parents had a large spruce tree decorated with the regular decorations. "You must be exhausted. Let's have a quick dinner, then go to bed." Hermione agreed and they headed into the kitchen for soup and sandwiches.   
  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams  
  
Hermione sat down in the kitchen and sipped hot chicken noodle soup before trudging upstairs to bed. She pulled on her nightgown and slid into bed, falling into a deep sleep full of dreams. Dreams about one of her best friends...  
  
"Oh Ron! Of course I'll marry you!" Hermione beamed down at Ron who was on his knee, holding out a sparkling diamond ring. Ron looked up at her, beaming as well. "I love you, Hermione." Ron got up and pulled her close. "I'll never let you go." He kissed her gently, soft and sweet. Hermione snuggled close to him. "I love you, too." Ginny, Harry, Fred, and George were cheering. Percy was smiling and so was Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was wiping tears from her eyes, beaming at the couple. "I love you..."  
  
"Love you, too. I love you, Ron," she mumbled, a sweet smile curving across Hermione's lips as she slept. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood in the doorway, watching her. "She loves him so much. When will they stop being so stubborn and get together?" Mrs. Granger murmured, leaning against her husband. "I don't know, dear. But I hope it's soon. It seems to be driving 'Mione and Ron crazy!" They chuckled quietly, then left the doorway for their own bedroom.   
  
"Hermione, wake up dear," Mrs. Granger was shaking Hermione awake. "Hmm?" Hermione blinked sleepily and sat up. "Presents and breakfast, dear!" Hermione grinned and bolted out of bed, followed by her mother. "Morning, Daddy," Hermione threw her arms around Mr. Granger's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned around and kissed her mother's cheek. "Well, Mione, let's get to those presents!" Hermione giggled, feeling like a child once again. Her heart was light and happy. She sat down and began unwrapping her presents. "Ooh, a faux fur coat and scarf! It's beautiful!" Hermione pulled the sandy colored cloak around her shoulders, breathing in the scent of the fake fur collar. "Oh, Mione! This is beautiful!" Mrs. Granger had pulled a red knit cardigan and white turtleneck out of a package. "Did you knit the sweater?" Hermione nodded with a smile. "It's wonderful, dear." Mr. Granger had unwrapped a new set of golf clubs. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "Mum, there's something else there." Mrs. Granger picked up a piece of paper. "A day at a spa! Wonderful!" She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Let's get some breakfast, shall we?" The Grangers padded into the kitchen for a quick breakfast of blueberry muffins, tea, and bacon.  
  
"Now, we'll see you at Easter?" Mrs. Granger faced her daughter, tears shining in her eyes. "Yes, Mum. I love you." She hugged her mother and father tightly. Hermione was heading to the Weasleys, then back to New York the next day. "Bye, Mum. Bye, Daddy." She gave them one last kiss, then apparated to the Weasleys' front yard. Hermione looked around and smiled. The Burrow looked exactly the same as it had been last time. Hermione headed to the front door and rapped gently on it, waiting for someone to answer.   
  
"Mione?!" Ginny answered the door. "Gin!" The girls squealed and hugged tightly. "It's so good to see you!" Ginny ushered Hermione into The Burrow's kitchen. "Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley beamed at her, bustling into the room. "Oh it's so nice to see you!" Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly as well. "Ron's really excited about seeing you," whispered Ginny as Mrs. Weasley busied herself making tea. "Arthur, Ron, Fred, Harry, Sirius and George are off buying the turkey. Bill, Charlie, and Percy should be arriving soon." Mrs. Weasley stirred a sauce pan of gravy on the stove. "Sit down, dear." Mrs. Weasley pulled out a chair for Hermione and Ginny. They sat down and pulled cups of tea toward them. Hermione sipped her silently while Ginny chattered happily. "How's work?" Ginny peered into Hermione's face. Hermione smiled slightly. "All right. I miss England though." Ginny looked serious now. "Move home, Ron..." But what Ron said or did was not said by Ginny because the boys and men burst through the door, covered in snow and laughing. "Hermione!" 


	5. Part Four: Landslide

I Will Always Return  
Part Four: Landslide  
  
I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
  
Hermione and Harry hugged tightly, but Ron stood to the side while everyone surrounded her, chattering animatedly. "Hello, Ron." Hermione smiled at him. "Hullo," he mumbled sullenly. Hermione frowned slightly and grabbed her cloak. "Er, would anyone like to join me in a walk?" She looked quickly at where Ron had stood, but he was gone. Harry nodded quickly and threw his cloak on, following her outside. Hermione hurried off, tears shining in her eyes, toward a small hill in the back of The Burrow. Hermione stood at the top, letting the wind whip her hair and cloak, eyes brimming with tears. The crisp snow twinkled in the midday sunlight. "Mione?" Harry spoke softly as he approached her. Hermione whipped around, tears now falling freely.  
  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Harry! I love him so much! Life goes by so quickly! It's hard to believe we're not children anymore." Harry stood there, rubbing her shoulder and listening. "He loves you, Mione. You've got to tell him. Don't go back to New York." Hermione shook her head furiously. "I have to, I have to." Harry went to protest but snapped his mouth shut. He sighed and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Tell him before it's too late, Mione." Harry headed down the hill, Hermione following him.  
  
Dinner was pleasant, everyone talked happily except for Ron and Hermione. Ron grunted replies and Hermione spoke somberly when spoke to. When they went to exchange presents, Ron handed out his presents and left the room. Hermione accepted her gifts graciously and mumbled an excuse about having to get back to New York. "See you this summer?" said Harry. Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek. "You're a good friend, Harry." She hugged the Weasleys, except for Ron who was nowhere to be seen, and Disapparated. Hermione found herself in her bedroom and flopped to the bed, sobbing. Crookshanks purred excitedly and crawled onto the bed next to her. "Oh Crookshanks, when will I ever be brave enough to tell him how I feel?"  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
Well...  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older, too  
Well I'm getting older too  
  
It had been three months since that day at The Burrow, and Hermione hadn't heard or seen Ron since. Harry wrote frequently, as did Ginny. Although it was only March, Ginny had already gotten a job for when she left school. She was going to be working in the Ministry of Magic, in the International Magical Cooperation office with Percy. Ryan Blake had asked her out numerous times but she declined. She only had eyes for Ron. Was this where he life was going? She thought. Only nineteen and already working harder than most middle aged wizards. She had no time for fun.   
  
April came and went, bringing spring to New York. Flowers bloomed in Central Park and Hermione spent her spare time strolling the winding park paths, lost in thought. She often sat down in a section of the park where daisies and wildflowers bloomed freely, under a large willow tree. The sweet scent of the flowers brang her back to the days of her childhood, when she would romp in her parents' backyard, Mrs. Granger planting roses and morning glories. Hermione heard from Harry, who was in the middle of Quidditch season and spending his spare time with his girlfriend, Cho. Harry had seen Ron a few times at Quidditch matches and he was always alone and sullen faced.  
  
May brang warm weather and the first air of summer. Hermione wistfully thought of how she looked forward to summer when she was at Hogwarts. The students there would be preparing for their exams, which were in June. Ginny wrote to her, asking her for advice on her Charms final. Hermione gladly gave her the help. The little time Hermione had to herself was spent curled in a armchair next to her open bedroom window, the cotton curtains fluttering in the light, warm air.  
  
June had hot and warm days, making the atmosphere lazy. Ryan Blake had already been to see her about taking her summer holiday. He had actually invited her on a getaway to his home on Martha's Vineyard in Massachusettes, but she politely declined. Hermione had told him she would get back to him later with her final plans. Then in late June, she made her decision: she would be returning home. For good.   
  
So, take this love and take it down  
Year and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe  
Well maybe  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down  
  
"Mr. Blake?" Hermione nervously stood at the door of his office, prepared to tell him she was quitting. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" "I'm quitting." He looked startled. "Quitting? But why?" Hermione blushed slightly. "I'm returning home. To where I belong. With the ones I love." Ryan Blake thought for a moment. "Here's your last payment. Good luck in whatever life brings you, Ms. Granger." A smile broke out across Hermione's face as she accepted the bag of Galleons. "Good-bye, Mr. Blake." Hermione hurried from the office and into her room to pack her trunk.  
  
Half and hour later, the trunk was packed and Crookshanks was in his wicker basket. Hermione was dressed in airy summer robes and prepared to Disapparate. She re-appeared in her parent's living room. "Mum, Dad?" Mrs. Granger came into the living room. "Hermione!" she hugged her daughter tightly. "I've come home, Mum. For good. I'm going to find Ron." Mrs. Granger's face lit up. "Congradulations! You finally are going to tell him!" Hermione's cheeks tinged slightly and smiled. "I'm going to Apparate there. Tell Dad I'll be home for dinner." "Okay, dear. Bring Ron!" Hermione laughed. "Okay!" Hermione disapparated and appeared in the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic office in London. Hermione walked up to a kind looking old witch. "Could you tell me where the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office is?" The witch nodded and smiled at her. "Third floor, take the staircase straight up." Hermione thanked her and jogged up the velvet covered staircase. She found the right door and took a deep breath. This was it. Her time had finally come. 


	6. Part Five: Can't Help Falling In Love

I Will Always Return  
Part Five: Can't Help Falling In Love  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in   
But I can't help falling in love with you   
Shall I stay   
Would it be a sin   
If I can't help falling in love with you   
  
The door swung open and Hermione was greeted by Ron's freckled face. "HerMIONE?!" he gasped, gawking at her. Hermione blushed slightly. "Er, yes. May I come in?" Ron nodded speechlessly and ushered her in. "Ron, I'll get to the point. I love you." Ron looked stunned. "You...what?!" he looked shocked. "I love you." She said in a loud, clear voice. "Um...um...I don't love you." Hermione's face crumpled. "Oh...sorry." Tears began to spill down her face and she Disapparated with a quick pop. Ron stood rooted to the spot. "Ronald Weasley, you liar." Percy Weasley had overheard their conversation and entered the room. He was glowering at Ron. "You love her and you know it!" Ron's face turned bright red. "Do not!" Percy grabbed Ron's shoulder and shook him fiercely. "Stop acting immature, Ron! You love her!" "I love her," he whispered, as it dawned on him. Ron Disapparated quickly, telling Percy to cover for him.   
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea   
Darling so it goes   
Some things are meant to be   
Take my hand, take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you   
  
Hermione found herself in her parents' living room, sobbing loudly as she dropped to the couch. "Oh, Hermione," said Mrs. Granger softly, rubbing her shoulder. "What happened, darling?" Hermione looked up at her mother with red eyes. "He...he said he didn't love me!" Mrs. Granger frowned. "Stupid boy." There was a pop and Ron appeared in the living room. "Mrs. Granger, may I speak to Hermione alone?" Mrs. Granger nodded and bustled into the kitchen. "I'll make tea." She said as she left. "Mione," Ron sat down next to her, lifting her chin with one of his hands. "I love you." Hermione sobbed louder. "Oh, Ron!" She threw her arms around his neck and he held her close. "Shh, it will be all right. I'll always be here for you." Ron got up and slowly sank to one knee. Hermione gasped loudly, sobs racking her body. "Hermione Granger, make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me." He pulled a small velvet box from his robe pocket and opened it. A golden ring with a small diamond sparkled in the light.  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea   
Darling so it goes   
Some things are meant to be   
Take my hand, take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you   
For I can't help falling in love with you   
  
Hermione wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "Of course I'll marry you!" Tears streamed from her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. Ron held out his hand and pulled her up from the couch, kissing her softly on the lips. "Mione, Ron?" Mrs. Granger appeared in the living room. "Are you..." She had spotted the ring on Hermione's finger. "Oh! Congratulations!" Mrs. Granger began to cry as she flung her arms around her daughter and future son-in-law. "We'll have dinner here tonight! Oh, and we'll invite your whole family!" She chattered excitedly, hurrying back into the kitchen to write Mrs. Weasley a note. "I must write to Molly!" Hermione and Ron grinned at each other. "Must get back to work, love. See you tonight?" Hermione nodded and kissed him. "Tonight at dinner." Ron gave her a last kiss and Disapparated. Hermione shrieked with joy and went to write to Ginny and Harry.  
  
Mrs. Granger and Hermione prepared a simple summer meal of chicken, corn, sprouts, mashed potatoes, and lemonade. For desert, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley (who came to the Grangers right after she got her note, in tears.) made an apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley chattered excitedly about the wedding and where it would be. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table, writing up a guest list.  
Mum  
Dad  
Mrs. Weasley  
Mr. Weasley  
Bill Weasley  
Charlie Weasley  
Percy Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Harry Potter  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Cho Chang  
Parvati Patil  
Lavender Brown  
Dean Thomas  
Neville Longbottom  
Seamus Finnigan  
Oliver Wood  
Katie Bell  
Angelina Johnson  
Alicia Spinnet  
  
Hermione put down her quill. They would decide the rest of the guests when Ron arrived. A few loud pops from the front hall told her that Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron were there. Ginny couldn't be there because of school but sent her love. The front door creaked open and Mr. Granger entered the room, followed by the Weasleys. "There she is! The beautiful bride!" Mr. Granger boomed as he swept Hermione into a tight hug. The Weasleys beamed at her from behind her father. "Okay, Daddy, you can let go." Mr. Granger grinned and set her down, turning to Ron. "Take good care of my daughter, son." Ron nodded seriously. "Yes, sir." Mr. Weasley hugged Hermione, then Percy, Fred, and George. Ron took her hand and they entered the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were. "There they are!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione and Mrs. Granger hugged Ron. "Dinner is ready!" The Weasleys and Grangers sat down at the dining room table for a delicious home cooked meal.  
  
"And here's Hermione as a toddler!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger were showing the Weasleys photographs of Hermione as a child. "Mum, Dad..." she whined. Ron grinned and nudged her. "Cheer up, Mione. Be a good sport." Hermione shot daggers at Ron and continued to sip her after dinner tea. "What are you going to do for a job, Hermione?" said Percy politely. "I'm not sure. Probably work at the Ministry, if I can." Percy smiled. "We're looking for someone new in the International Magical Cooperation office. Ginny has been hired for the first spot. Maybe you'd like the second one?" Hermione nodded eagerly. "The job is yours!" Hermione looked at him curiously and Percy beamed. "I'm the head of International Magical Cooperation." Hermione grinned. "Congratulations, Percy." Percy looked proud. "Goodness, look at the time! We better get going." Mrs. Weasley glanced at her watch. "See you tomorrow, dear." Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Good-bye," she smiled at Mrs. and Mr. Granger. "See you at work tomorrow, Hermione! Eight o'clock sharp!" Percy smiled and Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, who grinned. "Bye, everybody." Hermione watched as they Disapparated. "Night, Mum. Night, Dad." Hermione kissed her parents and headed up to bed, happier than she had ever been in her life. 


	7. Part Six: Only Hope

I Will Always Return  
Part Six: Only Hope  
  
[Author's note: I have no idea what Mr. and Mrs. Granger's real names are, so I made them up. Mr. Granger is Henry and Mrs. Granger is Cecilia.]  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
Would you sing to me over and over again  
  
Hermione stirred the next morning to the feel of a hand on her shoulder, a brush of lips on her cheek. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked up into Ron's smiling face. "I was thinking about an August wedding." Hermione smiled and sat up, leaning against him. "August is nice. Where shall we have the service?" Ron smoothed her hair out of her eyes. "My Mum and Dad's house?" Hermione nodded with a smile. "In the garden. I'll carry a bouquet of roses." Ron smiled back and kissed her lips gently. "Breakfast." He whipped a tray from her bedside table that had a teapot, two tea cups, and two blueberry muffins. "Yum," Hermione grabbed a muffin and began to chew. "What time is it?" "Seven." Her eyes widened. "Work!" she gasped. Ron grinned. "Perce was just kidding, Mione. He says you can start work after the wedding." Hermione smiled happily. "When's your holiday?" "Er, in three weeks." Hermione jumped out of bed. "We have a wedding to plan! It's July twelfth right?" She began to pace. "So, we have the wedding the first day of your holiday, August second." Ron grinned. "Perfect!" "Mum, your mum, and I will go into London for the dress robes today. I don't think Mum will mind wearing dress robes but Dad will probably wear a suit. Who's going to be your best man?" "Harry." said Ron simply. "And Ginny will be my maid of honor." Ron glanced at his watch. "Sorry, love, must get to work." He gave Hermione a kiss and Disapparated. Hermione dashed downstairs in her pajamas to speak with her mother.   
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now  
You're my only hope  
  
"A wedding!" Madam Malkin at the robe shop in Diagon Alley was beside herself. She loved making wedding robes and was happy Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger had came to her. "Elizabeth! Rosa!" Madam Malkin clapped her hands and two young women came out of the back room. "Elizabeth, you'll fit Mrs. Weasley with her robes. Rosa, you'll fit Mrs. Granger. I'll take care of Ms. Granger's bride's robes." Madam Malkin beamed at her. "What color? White? Or cream?" "Cream," said Hermione quickly. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger agreed. "Okay, dear, on the stool." Hermione jumped onto the stool and stood still while Madam Malkin took measurements. She left the room and came back with a beautiful cream colored gown-like robe, with a tatted lace collar and cuffs. A matching lace veil with a headband covered with tiny pearls was on top. Madam Malkin also had a pair of cream colored stockings and low-heeled shoes with pearl buckles. Hermione gasped with delight and smiled. "It's perfect!" Madam Malkin slipped the robe over her head and it fit her perfect. "Would you like sleeves?" Hermione shook her head. With a flick of Madam Malkin's wand, the robe became sleeveless. The shoes fit perfectly and when Hermione looked in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. "You look like an angel, dear." Mrs. Granger whispered, wiping tears from her eyes. Mrs. Weasley beamed and nodded her agreement.   
  
Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Hermione left the robe shop, thick packages under each of their arms. "Arthur will take the boys to the shop. Ginny was so excited about being your maid of honor, she already got her robe. It's cream colored as well." Hermione smiled. "Now all we have to take care of is decorations and food. That can be done the day of the wedding." They separated at the Leaky Cauldron: Mrs. Weasley Disapparated while Mrs. Granger and Hermione took the Underground back to their home.   
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
Now, all the days leaned toward the wedding. An air of excitement floated around the Grangers home and The Burrow. Ron was over the house every other night: Hermione went to The Burrow the other nights. They spent their weekends strolling around Hogsmeade, buying things for the home they would have after the wedding. They still hadn't found a home, but were looking. While in the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer, Sirius Black hurried over to them with an excited look on his face. "Ron! Hermione! I've found you a home! It's abandoned and the people who used to live there are giving it away." Hermione and Ron followed Sirius to the edge of Hogsmeade, where an ancient two story house sat surrounded by willow trees and wildflowers. "I took it from the old owners and this is my wedding gift to you." Ron looked stunned and Hermione emitted a cry of joy. "Oh, thank you Sirius!" She flung her arms around his neck. Ron pumped his hands fiercely, beaming happily. The trio entered the house and saw although it was in need of a good scrubbing, it was in working order. Hermione and Ron decided to fix it up right away.  
  
They were able to buy furniture for cheap, as neither of them had much money and wouldn't accept any from anybody. They scrubbed the house until it gleamed, by magic of course. They magically put a new coat of paint on the outside. The house was now bright white with black shutters. There was a wrought iron gate and a stone path that led to the house. The garden and yard was tamed and looked elegant. A small brass plaque on the gate read The Hollow, because the home was settled in a large hollow.   
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now  
You're my only hope  
  
Wedding day had finally arrived. Hermione rose early and gathered her things, preparing to go to The Burrow. She found her mother and father in the kitchen, drinking their morning tea. "Morning, dear." Mrs. Granger gave her daughter a kiss as she sat down. With a shaking hand, she poured herself some tea. "Don't worry pumpkin. It'll be okay." Mr. Granger patted Hermione's hand and she gave him a weak smile. "Better get to the Weasleys. Ceremony starts at eleven." Hermione glanced at the clock and saw it a minute to nine. They had a Portkey ready to take them to the Weasleys. "Ready?" They grabbed Mr. Granger's newspaper, which was the Portkey, and would be leaving at nine. "Three...two...one..." There was a quick jerk and they were flying through a whirl of color and wind. They landed on their feet in the yard of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came running out to greet them. "There you are!" She ushered them inside, where Ginny sat at the table. "The men are upstairs, getting dressed. You can go join them Henry." Mr. Granger thanked her and headed upstairs. "Now Cecilia, Hermione, Ginny, you have your robes?" They nodded. "Better get dressed. Hermione, Ginny, you stay upstairs until the bride's march starts." Ginny grinned with excitement and Hermione dashed to the bathroom, her nerves finally getting the best of her.   
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is performing the ceremony!" said Ginny excitedly as they entered her room. Hermione smiled slightly, still feeling nauseous.   
Ginny pulled on her dress and shoes, then began to brush her hair. Hermione slowly pulled the dress over her head, then her stockings, finally pulling her shoes on her feet. She brushed her hair and twisted it into a tight bun, grabbing a pink rose blossom and slipping it into the top of her bun. Then she set the veil on her head, making sure the headband was perfectly straight. "Oh, Mione, you look beautiful!" said Ginny in a hushed  
voice. Hermione smiled, glancing at her reflection. She felt slightly less nervous. "Mione, Gin? Are you not in the nude?" It was Harry. "Yes!" called Ginny with a giggle. Harry entered the room, wearing black dress robes with a white collar and cuffs. "You both look beautiful." Hermione smiled at him, as did Ginny. "It's almost eleven. Everybody's here." He pointed out the window where the large crowd of guests were taking their seats. Albus Dumbledore was standing by the archway which was decorated with red and pink roses. "Ginny! Harry! Let's go!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Bye, Mione." Ginny and Harry hurried out of the room. Mr. Granger stood near the doorway. "You look beautiful, pumpkin." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Daddy." He held out his arm. "Shall we?" They headed down the narrow staircase and into the kitchen.   
  
So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now  
You're my only hope  
  
Music was playing as Mr. Granger and Hermione stepped out onto the velvet runway to where Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron were standing. All eyes were on Mr. Granger and Hermione as they walked down the isle. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger burst into tears as she passed them. Mr. Granger stepped to the side as Ron took Hermione's arm. They faced Dumbledore, who smiled at them and began to speak. "Friends, family, we are gathered here today to join Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in holy matrimony. If anyone has objections speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused and nobody spoke. "Ronald, face Hermione and repeat after me. I, Ronald Weasley, take this woman, Hermione Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward." Ron looked into Hermione's sparkling, teary eyes. "I, Ronald Weasley, take this woman, Hermione Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward." "Hermione, face Ronald and repeat after me. I, Hermione Granger, take this man, Ronald Weasley, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward." Hermione cleared her throat and spoke. "I, Hermione Granger, take this man, Ronald Weasley, to have and to hold, from this day forward." Dumbledore smiled again. "The rings?" Harry pulled the rings from his pocket. Ron slipped a ring on Hermione's finger and Hermione slipped a ring on Ron's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ron swept Hermione into a deep kiss and the crowd cheered. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" Everybody cheered louder as Hermione and Ron ran down the isle, flower petals and Filibuster Fireworks flying everywhere. Hermione tossed her bouquet into the air and Lavender caught it. She kissed her boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan. "Time for cake!" called Mrs. Weasley.   
  
Ron fed Hermione the first piece of cake and cameras snapped. A dance floor was set up now and a band was playing. A path cleared as Ron and Hermione waltzed through. After, Hermione was passed from the arms of one male guest to another, finally ending back up in Ron's arm. She snuggled close to him, swaying to the music. "I love you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled dreamily. "I love you, Mr. Weasley."   
  
[Author's note: Awe, Ron and Hermione are finally married! Yay! Hope you like the story and much love to everybody who reviewed!] 


	8. Part Seven: Your Body Is A Wonderland

I Will Always Return  
Part Seven: Your Body Is A Wonderland  
  
[author's note: this chapter has non-graphic sex scenes in it. read with caution.]  
  
We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you  
  
One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue  
  
Ron carried Hermione into The Hollow that night, drowsy from exhaustion and wine. They locked the door and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Hermione stumbled into the bathroom and pulled her nightgown over her head. Ron walked in, wearing pajamas and a happy, but sleepy look. They grabbed toothbrushes and brushed their teeth before climbing into bed. Hermione shut off the light before snuggling under the covers next to Ron. "I love you," he whispered, pulling her close to him. Hermione smiled sleepily and moved closer to him. "I love you, too." Ron ran his hands gently through her hair and kissed her. His hands fumbled for her nightgown and slipped it over her head. "You're beautiful," he said softly, eyes flickering up and down her body. Hermione blushed slightly and Ron shed his pajamas. Their lips met in another sweet kiss. His hands ran down her arms, sending chills up and down her spine. Hermione closed her eyes for a second then opened them again, glad this wasn't a dream. "Mione..." he said huskily, running his hands through her hair again.  
  
'Cause if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
  
Ron proved his undying love to Hermione by making love to her. Hermione had never felt anything as wonderful as being with Ron. Afterwards, Hermione climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to put her nightgown back on. She ran a brush through her messy hair and went back to bed. Ron slid her arms around her waist when she got back into bed. He watched her until she fell asleep, a beautiful heaven sent angel.   
  
Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to Ron watching her. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Ron smiled and kissed her. "Just watching you sleep, love. You're so beautiful and peaceful." Hermione smiled and pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Breakfast?" she said to him. He nodded and they headed downstairs into the kitchen to eat.   
  
You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Ron watched her eat, her soft lips and her mussed hair making her look more desirable than ever. After breakfast, they went into the living room to watch TV, one of the few Muggle items in the house. They curled up under a blanket and made a roaring fire in the fireplace. "Ooh, I wouldn't fancy being outside now." Hermione glanced out the window to see sheets of rain pouring down. She rested her head on Ron's chest, listening to his heart beat. Ron cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her. "I love you..." Hermione kissed him back, running her hands through his hair, then massaging the back of his neck with her nails. There was a sharp knock at the front door that made Ron curse. "I'll get it." He glanced down and saw he was still in pajamas. "Oh well..." he grumbled and headed into the hall. "Oh, hey, Harry. Hey Sirius." Sirius and Harry had come for a visit. Hermione scowled slightly. "Nice timing," she muttered under her breath. Ron marched back into the room, frowning slightly. Sirius and Harry looked from Ron to Hermione with curious looks. "Did we...come at a bad time?" said Harry with a wicked grin, noticing Ron's messy hair and the fact they were both still in pajamas. Ron's face turned tomato red. "Er..." he stuttered. Sirius held up a hand. "Say no more. We just wanted to drop off your wedding gifts. You seemed to have left for more...er, important things too quickly after the wedding." His eyes twinkled. Hermione started to blush as well. "Thank you, Harry, Sirius." Ron thanked them as well and they Disapparated. Ron grinned at Hermione. "Now where were we?"  
  
Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland  
  
"God, you're beautiful," mumured Ron for the hundredth time. He nuzzled Hermione's neck and planted little kisses around her collarbone. Hermione shivered slightly. "Mmm, you're not too bad yourself, Ron," she grinned at him. Ron chuckled and kissed her again. "Shall we get dressed and have dinner?" Ron nodded and got up, following Hermione to their bedroom. Hermione slipped on a pair of jeans and cotton v-neck sweater. Ron pulled on jeans and one of his many Weasley sweaters. They headed into the kitchen for a light dinner of soup and salad, then curled up to watch the Muggle show 'The Simpsons' that Ron now adored. Hermione fell asleep halfway through the show and at the end, Ron carried her upstairs and slipped her nightgown on her before putting on his own pajamas. He lay her head on her pillows before slipping under the covers and falling fast asleep next to his wife. 


	9. Part Eight: Breathe

I Will Always Return  
Part Eight: Breathe  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air   
Being with you gets me that way   
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've   
Never been this swept away   
  
Hermione woke the next morning, blinking in the sunlight that streamed through their open window. She watched quietly as Ron slept on, sunlight casting shadows over his face. Hermione climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower, the warm water soothing her body. She pulled on jeans and a tank top because the day was already warm. Hermione wandered downstairs to find Crookshanks curled up in an armchair, snoring. Pigwidgeon was on his perch, hooting happily at the sight of her. "Morning, Pig." The little owl twittered happily and landed on her shoulder. A loud purring came from near her ankles, as Crookshanks was rubbing himself against her. "Hold on Crookshanks, I'll feed you." She wandered into the kitchen and dug a can of cat food out of the cupboard. Hermione opened it and put it in Crookshanks's dish and he gobbled it greedily. She gave Pig an owl treat and he fluttered back to his perch with a grateful hoot.   
  
Ron came sauntering into the kitchen, his hair messy but dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Morning," he gave Hermione a kiss and sat down at the table, picking up a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione made tea and eggs, then sat down at the table to eat with Ron. "Hmm...nothing interesting..." he flipped through the paper quickly. "How about we work on the garden today, love?" said Ron, glancing at Hermione. She smiled happily. "Sure." They got up from the table and headed outside.  
  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze   
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms   
The whole world just fades away   
The only thing I hear   
Is the beating of your heart   
  
The rest of the summer faded away slowly. Hermione and Ron spent lazy days basking in sunlight while entertaining guests on their patio in the evenings. It was the end of August and reality hit: they both had to go to work the next day. Hermione sighed grumpily. She had been feeling a bit under the weather for the last week. "You all right?" said Ron curiously. "Fine." Ron pulled his wife onto the couch next to him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I feel like crap, Ron." "Maybe you've got a cold," he offered. "Mmm, maybe." She kissed him quickly. "I'm going to go up to bed." She trudged out of the room, exhausted.  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe   
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove   
Baby all we need is just to be   
Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe   
  
Ron had noticed Hermione getting colder and sicker over the next month. For the fourth morning in a row, she had gotten up in the early hours and ran into the bathroom. She padded back into the bedroom after a rather violent bought of sickness and lay back down. "Here, I'll give you a massage." Ron began to massage Hermione's shoulder. She snuggled closer to him, trying to keep her sickness out of her mind. "Uh oh!" Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth and flew into the bathroom again.   
  
Ron wrote to Mrs. Weasley who showed up that night to examen Hermione. "Morning sickness? Grumpiness?" she questioned Hermione while Ron waited in the living room. "Hermione, have you had your period?" Hermione looked stunned. "No, I haven't." Mrs. Weasley gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "You're pregnant, dear! I'd say about two months along." Hermione gaped at her. "No way!" Mrs. Weasley nodded excitedly. Hermione beamed. "Wow!" Mrs. Weasley bustled to the door. "RON!" Ron came scampering in. "What?!" he looked worried. "I'm pregnant!" said Hermione, still in awe. "Oh my God..." whispered Ron with as much awe as his wife. They hugged tightly, looking ecstatic. "I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Weasley kissed her son and daughter-in-law, then Disapparated.   
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up   
As all the walls come tumbling down   
I'm closer than I've ever felt before   
And I know   
And you know   
There's no need for words right now   
  
The next few months were hell for Ron. Hermione became so grumpy and sick that he almost couldn't handle it. She spent her days working hard at the Ministry. Nobody bothered her unless they wanted their head bitten off. The rest of her time was spent sewing and knitting baby clothes. One snowy December night, a week before Christmas, Hermione was found curled on the couch peaceful, knitting and watching the Muggle news. "Er...Hermione?" Her eyes landed on Ron, who stood nervously in the doorway. She smiled and gestured for him to join her on the couch. Ron smiled, relieved. He sat down next to her and she curled up in his arms silently. "Ron? I'm really sorry I've been er...bitter." Ron smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, love. I can't wait until this baby is born." He set his hand's on Hermione's growing belly. "Only five months..." she said with a sigh.  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe   
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove   
Baby all we need is just to be   
Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe  
  
Ron's love for Hermione was unconditional. Hermione had slowly gotten kinder and less snappy, so it made things more enjoyable for Ron, their family, and friends. Christmas came and went, people showering them with gifts for the baby. Hermione and Ron began to decorate the spare bedroom as the baby's nursery. They didn't know whether they were having a boy or girl, but they managed to make the room look good anyway.   
  
In late April, Hermione's belly was at it's biggest and she was nervously anticipating the baby's birth. The Ministry had given her two months off to have the baby and be there for him or her. She was washing dishes on the morning of April twenty-third, when she started to have contractions. "Oh!" cried Hermione, her hands instantly going to her belly. She headed to the phone and dialed her parents' number. "Mum! I'm going into labor!" Mrs. Granger assured her she would be there quickly, as she now had Floo powder to travel by, a gift from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Hermione Disapparated quickly and found herself in the Weasleys' kitchen. "Molly!" (Mrs. Weasley had given her permission to call her by her first name) She looked up in surprise. "Hermione! What is it, dear." "The baby!" Mrs. Weasley nodded and took her by the arm. "I'll go see Ron, you get back to the house to wait for your mum." Hermione Disapparated and found herself in her bedroom, doubling over with contractions. Mrs. Granger hurried into the room, her face pale. "There you are! Lie down, lie down." She got her daughter into bed, just as Mrs. Weasley and Ron appeared in the doorway. "Hermione!" cried Ron, rushing to his wife's side. "Okay, we'll need towels, warm water, and blankets." Ron nodded wordlessly and hurried off as Hermione gave a squeal of pain.  
  
Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe   
I can feel the magic floating in the air   
Being with you gets me that way   
  
Ron entered the room again to find that Hermione was about to give birth. "Okay, Hermione, one big push shoulder do it," said Mrs. Weasley calmly. Hermione strained hard and gave a slight grunt. She flopped back down on the pillow when she heard the cry of a baby. "You have a little girl!" said Mrs. Weasley, beaming. She held up the baby for Hermione to see and tears flooded down her cheeks. "My little girl," whispered Ron, tears shining in his eyes. They cleaned her up and wrapped her in a pink blanket and set a pink and white knit hat on her head. The baby was put into Hermione's arm, Ron hovering over them, grinning. "What shall we name her, love?" Hermione smiled. "How about Darla? It means dear one. And Faye for her middle name." Ron smiled happily. "Darla Faye is perfect." Little Darla waved her arms at her parents and her face broke out into what was unmistakably a smile.   
  
Hermione lay that night, unable to sleep. She climbed out of bed and headed into the nursery. Darla was awake and looked up at her mother with big brown eyes. She had a little bit of fuzzy auburn hair on her head. Darla cooed sweetly as Hermione picked her up. She was such a happy baby. "I'll sing you a song, my darling Darla. From a Muggle movie I saw."I hear the wind call your name, it calls me back home again. It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns, Oh it's to you I'll always return..." Darla looked up at Hermione with big eyes. "I love you, my precious daughter." She planted a kiss on Darla's forehead and sat down in her rocking chair, watching the sun slowly rise over the village of Hogsmeade. 


	10. Epilogue

I Will Always Return  
Epilogue  
  
I hope everybody enjoyed I Will Always Return. Much love to everybody who reviewed. I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Darla's story is far from over. Join the Weasley family ten years later, right before Darla makes her first journey to Hogwarts. Follow Ron and Hermione's baby girl through her many adventures at Hogwarts along with her best friend, Katie Finnigan.   
PG; Humor/Action/Adventure 


End file.
